They Can't Take That Away From Me
by Camillia Vincent
Summary: Just a little bit of a thing. A cute song fic about Jack and a Pirate of my creation. Please read and review. The comments will determine if I turn this into a big story rather than this blurb.[Debating full story creation]


They Can't Take That Away From Me By: Fox Logan  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I don't write many authors notes. Personally I find them distracting, but this is just a little song fic [something else I also don't write much of]. Frank Sinatra's "They can't take that away from me." It could, and hopefully will, evolve into a big story.  
  
Also thanks to Seraphinikins for the review. I hope my update fixed all the errors.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl. Pirate, charmer, cunning, yet...very caught. His hands were tied in front of him; his face void of emotion. Deep brown eyes stared for a few long moments at the loop of thick rope hanging before him, then traversed the scenery for anything familiar. All seen was a mass of society's finest, and worst, gathered to watch the infamous Captain swing -- quite an audience really, and even with circumstances being what they were, Jacks ego swelled with the attention. Seated above the masses were the Governor, and his daughter Elizabeth, now wed, or about to wed rather, a certain blacksmith known as Will Turner. The couple was flanked by guards to keep them from helping Jack escape from Port Royale -- again.  
  
Jack scowled at the ease of which the noose was slipped about his neck, they'd taken his hat. He loved that hat, and glared a bit as the Commodore gave his little speech declaring all the laws broken by Jack, and all the wrongful things he'd done. Jack supposed this should be the time his whole life flashed before his eyes. Unfortunately, and much to the Captain's surprise, it wasn't his whole life, but a brief interlude that had happened not too long ago...  
  
//There are many, many crazy things  
That will keep me loving you,  
And with your permission,  
May I list a few...  
  
The way you wear your hat...\\  
  
Jack mind conjured up the image of one Truthful Morgan. Captain Truth, as it were. Fiery red hair and a temper to match. [Jack had always loved a woman whose hair was longer than his.] When he'd sailed the Pearl up to take The Scarlet Star, the first thing he was greeted with when he'd swung aboard the ship was the image of a fist connecting with his jaw, and the tip of a sword being pressed at his throat. His gaze had followed the length of that blade and up the arm to settle on a beautiful face framed by blood red and copper waves, upon which that worn, black, tricorner hat set upon the crown at a jaunty angle...  
  
//The way you sip your tea...\\  
  
Then like a painting, that same pirate, in a different mask. This time in a linen dress of lavender, with her hair twisted up and tied with ribbon, sitting at a table on board the merchant ship, Little Eden. Where that plump mouth sipped tea with a fat merchant. Tea. Jack had to smile. The Captain had poured, out of a silver flask, a bit of rum into the bitter liquid. After robbing the man right and good, her answer, when she was asked about it, was that rum was the only way she could ever drink tea...  
  
//The memory of all that--  
No, No -- They can't take that away from me...\\  
  
Jack smiled a bit, true, they were going to hang him, but he vowed silently to always remember his brief time with the woman who loved her hat, rum, and ship more than any man. The woman who was quite like himself. They couldn't take her away. They could take him away to be certain. Jack surprised himself when he didn't mind his little, bit of an infatuation...  
  
//The way your smile just beams...\\  
  
Sun just reflected off every bit of that brilliant woman. When he'd stumbled, and fallen, or those times he'd tried to show off by swinging around from the ropes of the ship, her ship, the way she'd laughed that beautiful laugh. That wondrous laugh he remembered so well, was always followed by that never otherwise seen, smile. If she were the dainty, society-bred sort, it would cause men to drop at her feet and beg for her love. Jack's smile grew, he had dropped at her feet -- after she threw him down...  
  
//The way you sing off key...\\  
  
He had only heard it once but, she really did have a nice singing voice, until she drank her rum. Which actually ended up to be quite often quite often. Captain Sparrow didn't mind though. He never sang on key, and at least when "Cap'n Truth" sang she had sung his favorite song..."We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack..."  
  
//The way you haunt my dreams--  
No, No -- They can't take that away from me...\\  
  
She had haunted his dreams. Quite frequently in those few days after she'd kicked him off her ship and threatened to blow him out of the water if he thought about trying to take her ship again. He waited a few days before deciding to go after her again -- just for the sport of it of course. He'd heard she'd made her way past Port Royale and decided to buy a few drinks at the tavern there. She was really the reason the Commodore caught him. Jack had lazily been snoozing, and was dreaming of that pirate wench when the Commodore put him in chains. It had all been her fault. All hers...  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"What? Oh, just that--"  
  
//We may never, never meet again,  
On that bumpy road to love,  
Still I'll always,  
Always, keep the memory of...  
  
The way you hold your knife...\\  
  
That steel blade had been held softly in those, sea roughed, woman's hands -- Right before she threw it at him, embedding it, through is overcoat and shirt, and into the wall of her quarters. Which was soon after followed by her throwing that slight frame against his, pinning him with an amazing strength, just before those lips crushed against his own, in a ravaging manner so well fitting to two pirates. He may have let himself be pinned...  
  
"Do-do-do-do Do-do." Jack grinned and sang a little off ditty in remembrance of that passionate moment.  
  
//The way we danced until three...\\  
  
She was not the typical woman, and not the typical pirate, thus could not be wooed in the typical ways, not that Jack was much on wooing. However, Jack had decided that she must like to dance, he could tell in the way she'd dueled with him after he'd boarded her ship. It had been a dance...and after the crew had retired, he'd lit a couple torches, and practically begged her to dress in that lavender dress he'd once seen her in. Once she'd reluctantly complied, just to shut him up, he'd swept her into his arms to dance with her. He'd succeeded in winning her over. Jack smirked that mischievous grin -- at least enough for a rough and tumble in the Captain's quarters...  
  
//The way you've changed my life--  
No, No they can't take that away from me.\\  
  
"That's it?" Commodore Norrington questioned.  
  
"Aye, that's it. Savvy?" Jack was begining to become irritated with the Commodore. What did the man expect, a long speech about how they'd finally caught him? It wasn't worth the breath.  
  
The executioner was about to pull they lever that would open to Jack's death when a feminine voice cried out over the mass whose voices had silenced in anticipation. "Wait!"  
  
Everyone turned to see and lavender clad woman push her way through the crowd and up onto the gallows. Jack couldn't see her face due to the jaunty angle of a ridiculously feminine hat, but the tumble of copper curls over her shoulder said enough.  
  
"What is it woman?" Norrington commanded.  
  
Jack watched as those small hands clenched into fists, the woman, preferred to be called "Captain," and for a moment he thought she was going to punch the Commodore. So he was utterly surprised when that fist connected with a familiar strength to his jaw. "How dare you go and get yourself caught like this!"  
  
"'ello Poppet."  
  
"Don't you 'ello Poppet' me, Jack Sparrow! Leaving me all alone like that. The baby is missing you quite terribly!"  
  
"The what?!" Jack's eyes flew open and every turned to look at the woman who was ranting.  
  
"The baby!" Sea green eyes met Jack's gaze and there was a wicked gleam in their depths. She was lying, just distracting the masses to buy some time. However she was hinting at something, there was a strand of black pearls around her neck, and she touched it idle as she'd spoken 'the baby.' She was going to help him escape. With a flick of her wrist an ostrich feather fan was flicked open and she fanned at her bosom.  
  
Jack after noticing her other assets, saw the shine of a bit of steel. Truthful had always loved her small knives, just as sharp as any, not as deadly, but perfect for slicing. Now, in order to keep up this act all she needed was an excuse..."I've never seen you before in my life, wench!" That last bit would probably get him punched again. She despised being called wench. She liked a good tumble in bed, but wench was a word she'd reserved for bar whores.  
  
Eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why you..." she began harmfully low, then lunged forward hands wrapped around the rope and tugging upwards as she continued screaming, "I ought to hang you myself! Blackguard! Fiend! You Wretch!" The blade sliced easily through the rope.  
  
Once Jack felt the rope go slack, he lurched forward knocking the woman captain over, he fell just so that his tied hands would come down offer the blade she carried and free him, though he winced as the woman didn't miss an opportunity to give him a nice scratch for his comment. "Shall I introduce you to our audience, Poppet?" Jack whispered to the female as the guards pulled him up off of her.  
  
She nodded with a grin, and a look that said he'd better do it poperly. Which, with the Cap'n, meant with a bit of show.  
  
Jack wrenched himself free of the gaurds grasp, and threw his arms out in his flambouyant manner, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Governor," He nodded in the Governor's direction, "Commodore," He added with a bit of distaste, "'tis my absolute pleasure, to be introducing to ye, Cap'n Truthful Morgan!" That prissy hat was pulled from Truthful's head freeing that mass of copper curls.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were laughing, they both knew that Jack's only baby was the Pearl. The crowd, and even the executioner, had forgotten about the hanging when the strange woman had screamed about Jack's baby, and stood now completely stunned.  
  
The Commodore just glared, "A woman pirate?! You can't have a woman pirate."  
  
"'tis been my understanding that if a man sets his mind t' it he can 'ave whatever he wants." Jack said with a grin.  
  
The sound of nearby, and rapid canon fire turned everyone's attention toward the docks. It sounded very near to a war. "Ah, right on time...Commodore," Captain Morgan turned her attention to the man, "You might want to go rescue that pitiful bit of boats you like to call a Navy, as Jack's, and my, men are currently blowing them all out of the sea."  
  
With a fit of rage the Commodore stood torn between hanging two pirates or loosing his ships. He ultimatly decided the ships. For how can a Commodore battle pirates if he has no Navy?  
  
With the Commodore rushing off to save his ships, and the masses now running for the protection of their homes, Jack and Truthful were for the moment ignored. "Why'd ye do it, Poppet?"  
  
"How d'ye expect me t'be a proper pirate if I 'ave no competition." She offered that rare smile he'd earlier recalled then continued, "However, if you don't start addressing me as the Captain I am, I'm just going to have let them catch you again."  
  
Jack grinned, "Cap'n Poppet...Doesn't sound real threatenin'." Jack trapped her in his arms and silenced her with a crushing kiss. He had no desire to hear the venomous words she was liable to spew at him, but when she softened a bit under the kiss and slipped her arms around him, he certainly didn't pull away.  
  
//No, they can't take that away from me...\\ 


End file.
